because we are friends
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Adakah yang tau apa alasan Kibum dan Kyuhyun tetap melajang sampai sekarang?/ BL/ Abal/ RnR/ dedicated Uchila?


**BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS**

Author : Bryan Andrew Cho

Chapter : One Shoot

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God!

Rated : T

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Heechul, etc..?

Warning : BL, Abal, Typo's dan segala kekurangan lainnya.!

Gendre : Friendship & Romance ?

.

.

**Don' Like? Don"t Read?**

Gitu aja kok repot?

.

.

**mungkin ini adalah alasan mereka tetap lajang yang mungkin tak mereka sadari?**

.

.

Wajah mereka terlihat aneh dibandingkan orang lain?

Tidak kok mereka tak jelek atau seaneh itu mereka cukup tampan

Apa mereka mengalami keterbelakangan mental?

Yang benar saja mereka itu selalu juara kelas apa yang kau sebut keterbelakangan mental dengan semua itu?

apa kualitas yang tak mereka miliki?

Mari kita mengenal mereka satu persatu. Perkenalkan namja tampan dengan setelan serba putih itu bernama Kim Kibum, bukan_dia bukan pasien rumah sakit hanya saja namja itu sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berwarna putih kecuali salju tentunya, senyumannya menawan menurut orang yang melihatnya tapi sayang sepertinya hanya beberapa orang yang cukup beruntung saja yang pernah melihatnya selebihnya mungkin tak akan bisa melihatnya karna sang empunya senyum sendiri terkadang lupa cara untuk tersenyum?—entahlah

kalian lihat kekasih belahan jiwanya?

bukan. namja ikal disebelahnya itu bukan kekasihnya meski kita semua berharap mereka adalah pasang?

hantu? apa maksud kalian?

kekasihnya bukan hantu !

kalian lihat sesosok dalam genggaman Kibum yang begitu erat dipeganganya, sosok berwarna hitam-err-bersampul hitam lebih tepatnya.

yap sebuah buku dan menurut sang sahabat, Kibum tak juga mendapat "real soulmate" karna hatinya sudah diberikannya pada para buku tebal penuh misteri yang selalu digandrungi Kibum hampir lebih dari separuh hidupnya?

Mari kita mengenal sosok sang sahabat itu..

kita beralih pada sosok namja yang tengah mendudukan dirinya disebelah namja serba putih kita.

rambutnya ikal, tentu saja siapapun yang tak memiliki gangguan pengelihatan bisa melihatnya sendiri, tak seperti Kibum yang lupa cara tersenyum sosok itu-cho Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum riang hampir di segala kesempatan seperti saat ini, bahkan saat benda pipih persegi yang ada dalam gengamannya bertuliskan 'next level' sebuah senyum err—meski kita melihatnya seperti sebuah seringai terpatri di kedua bibir tebalnya dan apa yang dilakukan dua namja kurang kerjaan di cuaca yang cerah disebuah taman kota yang indah?

yap, mereka duduk berdua..

bersebelahan..s

aling berhadapan..

tapi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

mereka tidak berkencan seperti kebanyakan pasangan di taman itu mereka hanya—eumm— katakanlah menghabisakan weekend dengan sedikit bersantai.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap tajam pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah mengobrol asik dengan beberapa rekannya di pinggir lapangan, seperti ada kontak batin Kyuhyun merinding seketika merasa ada aura mengerikan di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kecut mendapati Kibum berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memegang sekaleng softdrink yang kemudian diremukannya dengan sebelah tangan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Dan sepertinya itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Haii.. Bummie." Sedikit kaku Kyuhyun menyapa Kibum yang menghampirinya dengan ekspersi err—tanpa ekspresi sebenarnya.

"wah Kyu kekasihmu datang." ucap Donghae sambil bersiul jahil

Pletak..

Sebuah jitakan maut dari tangan seorang iblis Cho mendarat mulus di kepalanya

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU!" teriak Kibum dan Kyuhyun berbarengan yang membuat Donghae dan Siwon berpandangan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"kompak sekali." kali ini sang ketua OSIS yang buka suara ,

Tak terlalu ambil pusing Kibum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Kyuhyun, "selamat bersenang-senang Kyu, ah.. aku bahkan tak tau kalau perpustakaan pindah disini?" Kibum memamerkan killer smilenya yang sontak membuat Donghae dan Siwon mengerjab kaget dan sekaligus terpesona, tapi sayangnya mereka tak melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik.

"ya Tuhan.. manisnya." Gumam Siwon dan Donghae berbarengan, dan sekali lagi Kibum memamerkan senyumnya sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi.

"dia sangat manis Kyu, kenapa kau tak menjadikannya kekasihmu?" Ucap Donghae yang mendapat anggukan dari Siwon "dia cocok jadi uke, andai saja aku belum bersama Yesung." sambung namja tinggi itu sambil memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Donghae hampir muntah karenanya.

"UWAAA… DIA MARAH PADAKU.!" ucap Kyuhyun histeris yang mebuat kedua orang temanya melongo melihat tingkahnya.

"apa maksudmu Kyu? Sepertinya Bummie biasa saja tadi?"

"Justru itu masalahnya." gumam Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"apa?" sahut Kibum dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sengit.

BRAKKK.. Kyuhyun menghentak keras meja dan sontak membuat seluruh perhatian dalam kelas itu tertuju pada dua sosok namja yang paling sering membuat keributan di pagi hari yang cerah seperti hari ini.

Beruntung saja hari masih cukup pagi sehingga hanya beberapa siswa terbilang rajin seperti Kibum atau siswa mendadak rajin seperti Kyuhyun yang mengisi kelas Kibum sehingga sepertinya tak akan menarik perhatian banyak pihak.

"kenapa kau bersama namja sialan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara mengeram marah tapi sayangnya aura iblis pembunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun tak cukup kuat untuk merobohkan diding kecuekan seorang Kim Kibum.

"namja sialan?"

"ya namja yang bersamamu kemarin"

"siapa?"

"yak.. Kim Kibum, berhenti bersikap bodoh!"

"bicara yang jelas Kyu."

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi pada sikap Kibum yang tak memperdulikannya sama sekali, apa buku sialan itu lebih berharga daripada dirinya?

GReb..BURRRR..

Buku laknat itu sukses direbut Kyuhyun dari cengkraman tangan Kibum dan dengan santainya dilemparnya sang buku tak berdosa yang mendarat indah dalam ember berisi air yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan kelas.

"apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha menatap sedingin mungkin pada sosok Kibum yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, meski namja ikal itu sejujurnya menelan salvinanya gugup.

"huft.." Kibum menghela nafasnya dalam sambil menyamankan posisi sandarannya pada kursi kayunya, matanya menatap keluar jendela tak memperhatikan sedikitpun sosok yang ada di depannya.

"dia Zuomi, teman Heechul hyung." Ucap Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak karna mengira Kibum minimal akan mematahkan satu atau dua tulang rusuknya karna bagaimanapun dia mengenal Kibum cukup baik dan mengherankan tak ada aksi mengamuk setelah belahan jiwanya tersakiti?

"kau sakit?" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearah Kibum dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi sang sahabat,

"apa hubuganmu dengan Choi Siwon?"

JLEBB.. sekali lagi Kyuhyun menelan salvinanya gugup, darimana Kibum yang notabene buta dengan lingkungan itu bisa sadar akan keberadaan seorang Choi Siwon?

"i..itu.. dia itu ketua OSIS kita? Masa kau tidak tau? Aku kan juga anggotnya. Hahahahaaa" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya meski suara tawanya terdengar sangat aneh sementara Kibum hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"lalu?"

"eung.. itu.. kami sedang membahas pensi nanti." Kyuhyun sedikit mengkeret juga bila tertangkap basah oleh sang sahabat.

"ohhh.." tanggap Kibum dingin..

Teeeetttttttt…TEttttttttt.. (anggap itu bunyi bel masuk)

Dan demi Dewa Bel yang ada diseluruh sekolah bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah sesenang ini mendengar bel tanda masuk.

"aihhh.. Bummie kurasa aku harus ke kelas," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah keluar kelas,

"oh ya pembicaraan kita tadi belum selesai." sambungnya sambil berjalan terburu-buru sebelum sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan membuatnya harus berhenti dan menoleh sejenak.

Disana seorang hoobae yang tampak sedikit culun menghampirinya sambil menenteng err—memeluk sebuah ember dan meletakannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"emm.. anu tadi Kibum hyung menyuruhku memberikan ember ini padamu."

Kyuhyun memundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap isi ember yang sebenarnya ia sudah tau apa isinya tapi masih membuat Kyuhyun menatap horror sang ember tak berdosa?

Kalian benar buku Kibum masih disana tapi bukan itu yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terkejut tapi didalamnya juga berada Hyukkie—PSP hitam kesayangannya yang sedang berpelukan mesra bersama dengan buku milik Kibum.

"HYUKIIEEEEE.." teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"YAK KIM KIBUM AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.!"

dan sekali lagi teriakan indah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengawali pagi yang indah di SM High School.

.

.

.

"bisakah kalian berhenti mengeluarkan aura kesialan di rumahku?" gerutu Heechul yang masih sibuk menatap ke cermin di dalam gengamannya.

"wahai cermin ajaib, katakana siapa namja paling tampan di dunia?"gumam Heechul yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun merinding mendadak.

"apa benar kalian bersaudara kandung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"entahlah. Aku bahkan tak yakin."

Pletak..pletak..

Sebuah jitakan maut mendarat di kepala KyuBum dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Princess of Darkness.

"apa sih hyung?" gerutu Kibum kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Heechul berkacak pinggang sambil menatap nyalang dua namja di hadapannya yang kini memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang jelas saja sangat tak berpengaruh padanya.

"bisakah kalian berdua enyah dari sini?"

"ini rumah Kibum juga, dan aku temannya. Kenapa hyung begitu tega?"

"ck.. tak usah bermelankolis.!" Decak Heechul kesal. "bisakah kalian berdua pergi keluar dan tak menganggu minggu cerahku bersama Hankyung?"

"kami tak punya pacar," jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun putus asa sambil menundukkan kepala mereka dan tiba-tiba ada semacam aura suram yang mengitari sekeliling mereka yang cukup membuat seorang Kim Heechul bergidik seram.

"aigoo. Bagaimana bisa kalian belum mendapat pacar di umur yang hampir berkepala dua?" ucap Heechul sambil memijat pelipisnya yang pusing akibat ulah kedua orang dongsaengnya yang bisa dikatakan ajaib.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sementara Kibum memilih mengalihkan mukanya kesal, dan sekali lagi tangan Heechul terasa gatal untuk kembali menyiksa kedua namja ababil di depannya ini.

"huft.. aku heran, memang kalian mau mencari pacar yang bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlalu banyak namja dan yeoja yang kalian tolak."

"YANG PASTI TAK SEPERTI KAU.!" Ucap KyuBum kompak sambil masing-masing telunjuk mengarah pada Heechul yang sepertinya kini mulai menampakkan tanduk.

"grrrr.. kalian.. huft.." sekali lagi Heechul mengatur nafasnya untuk meredakan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"bisa kau menjauh sedikit dariku Kyu?"

"eh.. kenapa?"

"aura gelapmu itu membuat kesialan buatku."

"yak.. kau saja sana dasar namja tak laku."

"berkaca sana.!"

"beruang kutub."

"es serut."

"eh? Es serut? Sepertinya enak? Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba membuatnya?" usul Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Kibum.

"ide bagus, ayo buat yang rasa mint."

"mana enak babbo. Es ya harus rasa coklat.!"

"terserah aku!"

"enak saja, kan aku yang dapat ide." Kyuhyun mendeathglare Kibum yang kini siap memukulnya dengan meja tamu yang lembut?

"keriting.!"

"kulkas.!"

"idiot."

"stupid.!"

Dan sekali lagi Heechul kembali memijit pelipisnya yang bertambah pusing.

.

.

.

"apa?" sahut Kibum dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sengit.

BRAKKK.. Kyuhyun menghentak keras meja dan sontak membuat seluruh perhatian dalam kelas itu tertuju pada dua sosok namja yang paling sering membuat keributan di pagi hari yang cerah seperti hari ini.

Beruntung saja hari masih cukup pagi sehingga hanya beberapa siswa terbilang rajin seperti Kibum atau siswa mendadak rajin seperti Kyuhyun yang mengisi kelas Kibum sehingga sepertinya tak akan menarik perhatian banyak pihak.

Tunggu..

Kenapa Author merasa dejavu ?

Oh tidak, ternyata ini memang kegiatan rutin mereka yang nampaknya sudah sangat dimaklumi dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi penghuni kelas.

Pertenengkaran kekasih memang manis kan?

"kenapa kau bersama yeoja sialan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara mengeram marah tapi sayangnya aura iblis pembunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun tak cukup kuat untuk merobohkan diding kecuekan seorang Kim Kibum.

"nugu?"

"aghhh.. kenapa kau menanggapi ajakan mereka?"

"memang kenapa?"

"memang kenapa katamu? Bukannya selama ini kau selalu menolak ajakan setiap yeoja atau namja yang mengajakmu hang out? Kenapa kau menerima ajakan Yoona kemarin, huh?"

"bisa kau pelankan suaramu Kyu? Aku tidak tuli dan lagi namanya Jessica bukan Yoona." ucap Kibum kalem tanpa terlalu mempedulikan sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"ya itu maksudku Yoon..Jessica itu, kau bahkan tak menghardiknya sedikitpun."

"karna ak.."

"kenapa kau bisanya cuma memarahiku dan mengataiku saja?"

"kyu, dengar .."

"memangnya apa bagusnya makhluk bermuka badut itu?"

"aku.."

"seharusnya kau bisa saja menolak tak harus mengatakan baiklah aku bersedia, seperti bukan dirimu saja lagipula.."

Brakk..

Kibum menyentak mejanya dengan sedikit kasar yang akhirnya mampu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bungkam.

"kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kibum akhirnya yang membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah

"itu..aku..hm.. ya aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat yeoja atau namja lain apa tak cukup kau menyeretku kesana kemari setiap hari, huh?"

"kau cemburu?"

Blush..

"aku tidak cemburu!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil bergegas keluar dari kelas Kibum, tak ingin sahabatnya itu melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"oh. Ya sudah." tanggap Kibum datar dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada buku bacaannya.

"YAK..KIM KIBUM AKU MENYESAL CEMBURU PADAMU TADI.!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal dari balik pintu karena sosok Kibum sama sekali tak mengejarnya atau setidaknya menghentikannya yang dalam masa sangat marah pada sang sahabat. "bukannya tadi kau bilang tak cemburu?"

JLEB..

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, namja itu cuma mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan kembali ke kelasnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sebenarnya Kibum tak sedang membaca buku, dia hanya menggunakan buku itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah, sebelah tangannya memeganggi dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"dia cemburu?" gumam Kibum sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa disadarinya.

sementara itu di salah satu sudut kelas Kibum, dua orang namja sedikit terpaku dengan melihat pemandangan langka di depannya.

"pabbo. bahkan namja sialan itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum." geram Siwon sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"setidaknya keduanya sama-sama bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing." tambah Donghae sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Pletak..

dan sebuah jitakan maut mampir di kepala seorang Donghae yang cukup membuatnya meringis sakit,

"sakit. hei.. mau kemana tuan Choi.?" tanya Donghae melihat Siwon yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas pasalnya beberapa menit lagi bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi.

" entahlah. bunuh diri mungkin?" jawab Siwon asal.

"kenapa aku harus hidup dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu bodoh?" keluh Donghae dan kembali melanjutkan tidur paginya yang sempat tertunda?

.

.

.

END..

.

.

Hahahhahaaaa

Ini selingan selagi Author mencari inspirasi untuk FF Lunatic Honey yang semoga saja tahun ini dapat selsai? #pletak

Dan mungkin ntar Author buat cerita one shoot aja terus kali ya?

Beban banget kalau punya hutang itu.

Huuhuuhuuu.

Sekali lagi FF gaje ini semoga dapat membuat reader sekalian sakit kepala. Hhaaaahhhaaa

.

.

BUDAYAKAN REVIEW YA. :D


End file.
